Scars
by Kureeji
Summary: She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, and not allowing herself to hesitate, kissed him. A kiss like a fleeting snowflake, the kind that melt before hugging the ground, but the kind that you dance in during the seconds you wish would last forever.
1. Hump The Monkey

Okay, this is Kuree, or Kureeji, that one really odd writer that used to post here alot. *sweatdrop*  
My site is at kureeji.net (!!!! MY Own domain!) and i am working on getting it up. Be sure to smother me  
with lotsa commets so i can lead a happy stressfree life.  
  
And Yah, this is a B/V. Whaddaya know?  
  
And there are spelling errors, but...i dont care. Im tired and i wanna go to bed 0.o;  
  
"Shit!" Bulma cursed, dropping the sizzling wires onto the workroom floor. Whimpering uncharacteristically, she gingerly stuffed the appendage into her mouth, and with the other fumbled around in the first aid cabinet.   
  
Her left hand flopped around rather helplessly on the tiny cabinet keypad; she was right handed and her left was stubborn. Irritated, she wondered what kind of fool would put a keypad on a first aid cabinet…and then promptly sweatdropped.  
  
Plopping onto the floor, she extracted her thumb out of her mouth, and gasped. An angry red welt ran four inches, from the top of her thumb to the middle of her palm. Heat screamed at her from it, radiating from its surface.  
  
A shadow came upon her, and she almost voiced her surprise, had the shadow not grasped her hand. She froze, inhaling sharply.  
  
Two obsidian eyes gazed down at her, examining the burn. Vegeta "humphed," jerking around the appendage around not too softly. She bit her lip, trying to hold in the pain. It was obvious he hadn't much experience with being gentle. He sensed this rather quickly, and relented a little.  
  
"What's the password to this…thing?" He asked, frowning at the tiny keypad. Bulma blushed, eyes widening. He quirked an eyebrow, a move that drove her crazy. Bulma silently cursed Kami and herself.  
  
She mumbled the password, far too quickly for even Vegeta to hear. "What?" he asked, impatient.  
  
She said it again, anger increasing. What a sucky, sucky situation.   
  
"Woman, this is getting us nowhere. Your hand is scarring by the second and your weak voice is good for nothing. Will you hurry before---"  
  
"THE PASSWORD IS HUMP THE MONKEY, OKAY?!"   
  
Vegeta froze momentarily, then busted out laughing. When he was done, he said nothing, but opened the first aide cabinet. Bulma blinked confused, because she had been expecting some sort of snide remark.  
  
He looked at the bottles of cream and medicine, band aids and tape. He frowned.  
"Primitive human medical tools…" He muttered, and Bulma frowned. Why was he helping anyway?   
  
With a look of some odd emotion, he stretched his own hand over top of hers. A soft blue glow surrounded the burn. In an instant she felt the pain seeping out of her body and…vanishing. One dazed thought crossed her mind… I wonder where it went?  
  
She marveled, eyes wide. As quickly as he decided to use the blue light, he made it stop. She blinked, and stretched her hand. It was fully moveable, good as new. But the huge scar was still there. And it was ugly.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta." She said, truthfully, but looking at he scar with dismay. He grunted, and walked out of the lab. Then, he turned back around at the door.  
  
  
"Bulma, I know you have all of these uncontrollable urges and kinky fantasies with monkeys and I in your head, but please, try to keep it out of your work…" She felt her face burning. Although she couldn't see his face, she had a feeling he left the room smirking that day. 


	2. Nice Mug

Lol, this story is odd -.-;;; Anyway, I would like to thank you a whole lot for the nice reviews i got. They were really encouraging ^^   
Kureeji  
  
  
Vegeta leaned against the wall of Bulma's lab, as soon as he was out of her viewing range. Hissing, he grabbed his hand. The wound was invisible, but the sting was definitely not. That was the downside to the Kuraku no Higi *---  
  
You took on the other person's pain when you healed them. He hadn't used it since---he grimaced, blocking out the memory.  
  
He cursed himself, and his weaknesses, one being the human named Bulma Briefs.  
  
~~  
Her parents freaked out when they saw the scar. Her father immediately started arranging an appointment to get it fixed, but she had stopped him, telling him how Vegeta had already done so (leaving out a certain part 0.o )   
  
Her mother for some reason, had been overjoyed.  
"Oh that Vegeta." She had squealed, "He is such a boy scout, healing and all. I wonder if he can tie those cute knots?" She had toddled off talking to herself, probably going to get Vegeta to tie some "cute knots" on her draperies, Bulma mused, laughing to herself.  
  
She reached for her coffee, but discovered her mug was empty. She got up, and walked to the kitchen.   
  
At the door, she stifled giggles. Vegeta had his head in the fridge, rummaging around. And boy did he have a **nice** a----  
  
"Apple?" Vegeta said, breaking her trance. She averted her eyes quickly, but knew he had already seen. Thank Kami he didn't bring it up. She blushed terribly, and held out her hand, the scarred one. Her other was gripping her trusty coffee cup, the one with cute cartoon monkeys eating bananas.   
  
He dropped the apple into her hand, and she accepted it. Oddly, he seemed to be favoring one of his hands, also.   
  
"What happened?" She asked, nodding her head at his hand, taking advantage of this rare civil moment with the prince. Vegeta chewed the apple with a grimace. He seemed to be pondering what to tell her.   
  
"I…it's an old wound." He said, a shadow passing over his features. Bulma waited, blue eyes opened wide, but he gave no more information. She sighed, desperately searching for another way to open the conversation up.  
  
"I wish I had a tolerance for pain like you do." She sighed, taking a bite of the apple. Vegeta looked at her unblinkingly. "Feh. Weak humans."  
  
"Oh puh-leese." Bulma replied, "We just need to be trained properly." She shrugged, not falling into his trap to start a fight.  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. "Uh huh, I see where this is going, crazy woman, and there is no way in Frieza's underpants that I am going to train you."  
  
Bulma momentarily let her mouth fall slack, forgetting the apple inside of it. She swallowed, almost choking. "Jerk! Like I would even ask!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and leaned against the counter, taking huge, chomping bites of the poor defenseless produce.  
  
Vegeta calmly bit his own apple, with a grace only true royalty had. Bulma tapped her fingers on the counter irritably, and the minutes passed by like seconds. She tried not to glance at him. Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Finally, Bulma said, "So you are going to train me right?"  
  
"Fine, fine, crazy woman." Vegeta massaged the bridge of his nose, a human habit he had picked up, trying to look annoyed. Bulma grinned in triumph, hearing a note of pleasure under his bored tone. Bah, probably at her expense.   
  
She hugged him quickly, much to his own surprise and started making her coffee, talking to herself about training things. She filled her cup with the hot liquid, and raised it to her lips. Then, in an instant it was gone.  
  
"Hey…" She began angrily, and turned to see Vegeta at the sink, pouring her monkey cartoon mug down the drain. "What the hell was that for, you ingrate?!"  
  
Vegeta grinned, looking smug. "Rule 1." He said, coming towards her slowly. She looked into his eyes, face red and eyes blazing. "Sensei is always correct." She crossed her arms. "From now on, you will be on a strict diet." He jerked his head at the coffee machine. "That means none of that shit."   
Bulma clamped her mouth shut. No….coffee…Vegeta still came closer.  
  
When he was so close that she could feel the heat from his body, he roughly pulled her hand out from how it was folded, and placed the monkey cartoon mug in her hand. He looked at it a second, then flicked his eyes to hers. He chuckled. "Nice mug, woman…." He walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well! Nice…nice….nice ass!" She screamed shrilly, the only thing that came to her mind, popping out. She clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had said.   
  
The deep, booming laughter of the Saiyajin Prince echoed through the hallways.  
  
Poor Bulma, coffee-less and feeling retarded, banged her head against the fridge. 


	3. Like A Hamster Au naturel

bwa ha, be prepared for an extremly short chapter. Yeah, sorry about this, but i didnt want to keep everybody waiting. I have tests this week, and when i am done i will add more to this chapter. So when you see this next time on the DBZ fanfiction list, you might want to check it out, because more will be posted.  
  
Comments and evil disses are always wanted (altough i might send my bouncer Vegeta after you for the latter one XD) I hate to say this, but reviews really do fuel me, meaning, the more you give the more you get.  
This part of this chapter is kinda serious, and i think only panabelle got what i was hinting at in the first two chapters, in a review she wrote. Congrats Panabelle! Luv ya girl! So anyway, sorry about the seriousness -.-;;;;  
  
Kuree  
  
~~~  
  
With a grunt he allowed his battered body to lean against the walls of the gravity chamber. Sweat trickled down his forehead and nose, so heavily that he had to close his eyes.   
A flash of green…  
  
… those eyes, catlike in their sleekness.   
  
A flicker of black…  
  
…her hair, flying behind her as she performed a fluid kata…  
  
He could see her still, haunting his mind after all the years…and it was a weakness. His stomach lurched, wondering how he was ever going to teach Bulma, when memories of a gift, cruelly wrenched away from him still danced in his head.   
  
~~~  
  
Yawning, Bulma pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head, and got into her bed. She was extra sleepy, having not had any caffeine the whole day. Somehow, Vegeta had been watching her, making sure she complied with his training rules. She had gotten so low that she had tried to steal some of her father's mints, and he STILL snuck up on her.  
  
She was beginning to think training wasn't the greatest thing she could have asked Vegeta for. An evil thought crossed her mind, but she let it slide, for it involved the term "monkey" and "night" and "passionate", and those sort of words seemed to be getting her into a tad bit of trouble lately.  
  
She looked down at the scar on her hand, and gently moved a thumb around. It wasn't sore, but because of all the extra tissue it was hard for her to move. Asking for someone to train her, Vegeta of all beings, was certainly odd, and she knew it.   
  
She had beauty, she had smarts, and she had character. "But I'm probably as bloodcurdlingly threatening as a freaking hamster." Bulma thought, making her laugh at herself.   
Part of herself told her she was training because she wanted to be more powerful, and it was so. She didn't want to be on the sidelines anymore, and always to be rescued.   
  
Most of her, though she realized as she went to sleep, wanted to train because of the instructor.   
  
She shivered, maybe not from the cold.  
  
~~~  
BWa ha ! In this short amount of room i managed to leave both my characters in emotional turmoil! YOU ARE MY PUPPETS!!! BUA HAHA!  
Bulma: 0.o;;;;  
Vegeta: PUPPET THIS! *FINAL FLASH!*  
Kuree: *eep!* 


	4. Like A Hamter Au naturel con

Okay, this is a continuation of chapter three, Bwa ha, Panabelle now i expect a review of you, hehehe.Sorry this took so long, but i had a bit of writers block.Hope you guys like ^^  
Kuree  
kureeji.net  
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke promptly at 5. Stretching his muscular arms, he padded out the door of his room, and down the hallway to Bulma's, in his favorite pooh bear boxers of course. Without a thought of knocking, he threw open the door, and walked over to her bed.  
She was in the middle of it, comforter strewn on the floor, and the sheets wrapped tightly around her. Her scarred hand however, was not under the cover, but stretched out far from her, scar upwards. Looking at it made him feel a bit angry, even though he had done all he could for her…He sneered. It always seemed as if his best wasn't good enough, not for Bulma not for Miikari----  
  
"uuuuggggghhhhh…."Bulma groaned in her sleep, and Vegeta stiffened. One leg, long and curvaceous, slipped out from under the covers, all the way to her hip. He gulped. From what he could see, underneath her t-shirt Bulma was making a fashion statement----the "au naturel."   
  
Suddenly, Vegeta began to get nervous. He became acutely aware of the smell of her room---the smell of her. He twitched his sensitive nose and inhaled. Her scent was not nearly as strong as a Saiyajin female's, but it was still there, and Vegeta had become attuned to it…In a trance, he lifted his hand, wishing to run it along the length of her leg…  
  
"gahhhh…just one more cup of decaf, mom…"Bulma whined in her sleep. Vegeta sweatdropped, and quickly jerked his hand back. He watched the spot he had touched near her hip, rise with goosebumps.  
  
"Woman…" he growled softly. "Wake up…" He nudged her shoulder hesitantly.  
  
Bulma stirred, and groggily opened her eyes. For a frozen moment, two azure eyes looked straight at him, and he looked back, deep into their depths. Then, Bulma squealed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room Vegeta?!" She threw herself under the covers so he couldn't see her.  
  
"It's time to get started. Be downstairs in 15 minutes." He stood next to her bed, looking at the covers she was under. She removed the sheet over her face, and peeked out at him.  
  
Immediately she blushed. "Gah! Vegeta, can't you put on some clothes?!" He looked down at his Pooh boxers, and the happy face of Pooh gathering honey, one of his favorite earth foods. There was a main picture of pooh's face on his butt, and the rest was printed on honey jars.   
  
He chuckled at her discomfort, and his mouth spread in a smug grin. "I could say the same to you. And may I be the first to say, what lovely undergarmets you are wearing…" He laughed, and started picking his way out of her room, stepping over bundles of clothing.  
  
Under the covers, Bulma was blushing. She did remove the sheet from her face for a few seconds, though, to " watch pooh" leave her room, if you get my drift. Vegeta had a nice "pooh."  
  
"I can't believe he saw my underwear…" thought Bulma, and then stopped short, having a dawning realization, and her face blossoming into an even darker shade of red.   
  
For you see my friends, this was the last time Bulma would sleep nude.  
  
  
---  
Vegeta: Thats more like it, woman. Except you made me seem like a total perv...  
Kuree: -.-;;;;  
Vegeta: ...rather than the total pimp we all know i am!  
Kuree; 0.o;;;;  
Vegeta: 'Course, i did like the view i got, heh heh heh.  
Kureeji: ^^;;;  
Vegeta: One time, when you were sleeping---  
Kuree: 0.0 I think you should jsut stop talking  
Vegeta Perhaps that would be best. 


	5. unnamed

Bulma yawned drowsily, pulling her hair through an elastic band. She stumbled over the clothes strewn colorfully across the floor, and yanked on a shoe rather ineptly. For the billionth time she asked herself why she was up this early, and for the billionth time reminded her slow, caffeine-denied brain that it was her own fault.   
  
She tugged on a baggy pair of sweatpants and a halter top, and walked/tripped/fell down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, she looked around, eyes shifty. They darted everywhere, and of course, to the coffee pot. She almost decided to make a dash for some of the miracle beverage, but her body didn't really seem to be listening to her at 5 in the morning.  
  
Walking over to the door, she grasped the handle, and looked up. Startled, she froze. Through the glass door she could see the vast grounds of the capsule corp., the plains of grass, and one lone figure, working gracefully.   
  
Vegeta's outline was visible against the rising sun, and from a distance she could see the thin sheen of sweat clinging to his backside. The dew from the grass had made the whole scene psychedelically sparkly, and she smiled a bit. He seemed so educated, so skilled in what he was doing, and in truth, he was of course. Every movement he made was calculated, and as she watched, never once did he stumble or stagger. She marveled and wondered over this, about how many years of practice it had taken him achieve his faultlessness in combat.   
  
She frowned slightly. There was a lot she didn't know about him, and she didn't know if he would ever open up to her. When she looked at him, sometimes the pain almost radiated from his eyes, and when he was hurt, she seemed to hurt also. It was odd. The more she thought about him, the more she became almost intimidated by him, by his expertise in training.   
  
Groaning, she let her forehead bang against the door. "Bulma, you're a dork." She whispered to herself fiercely. She could only imagine the scenes when she got out there with him. Of her stumbling along, flabby and crude, and him flowing along, toned and refined. She continued running possible happenings through her head, and looked out again, to see what Vegeta was doing…  
  
To discover him right in front of her face. "Ahhhh! God!" His eyes and nose were pressed up against the other side of the glass, and it had startled her so much she stumbled backwards, limbs flailing, and almost fell in the process. He stepped inside the door, grabbed her wrist, and yanked her out.  
  
"God! You scared the crap out of me!" She panted, hand over her heart. Her face was flushed, perhaps because of the thoughts she had been thinking. Sometimes he almost seemed to be able to pull her thoughts straight from her mind…  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "You should have been paying attention. You should never let your guard down in the presence of your enemy."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "But you aren't my enemy…"  
Vegeta smiled rather sadistically.   
Bulma gulped.  
  
"Now," Vegeta began, stealing her moment of panic. "We will begin with some basic stretches…" He barreled through an assortment of movements while Bulma tried her best to follow along. "Basic my ass." Bulma grumbled in her head. He never did say anything, but at times she could see his mouth and a tiny-almost-barely-there expression of amusement. She grit her teeth, and tried her best.   
  
He continued with a few stances, and with monotone one-word corrections on her form. Sometimes he had an almost painful look on his face when he told her to adjust a certain limb, or to spread her feet farther out. She could swear she heard mumblings of another language under his breath. Finally he cracked, and yanked her arms into place. He tugged her feet around a bit, and pushed her so her weight was shifted to one side. She quivered nervously under his touch, but didn't make a sound. When he moved her arm, she felt his breath on the back of her neck, and she stayed as still as she could be.  
  
Vegeta noticed this rather disappointedly. The woman was frightened of him. He was confused as to why this realization brought on such a mixture of emotions, and why he even cared at all. He was almost…hurt. He was hurt.  
  
Eventually, he stepped back to see his work, and when he did she had a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Hey…" She began. "This feels…right." Now that he had fixed her stance, her limbs didn't feel tangled. Her arm didn't feel like it was behind her back, and her legs didn't seem to be over her head. She giggled happily. He rolled his eyes, but he knew he had once felt the same way, a very long time ago.   
  
He let her continue onward until dark, and then sent her inside for sleep. She grinned and glowed with thanks, and it made him feel strangely satisfied inside. They worked out a usual routine; he woke her up in the morning and trained her until noon, leaving the whole rest of the day to train himself. It went this way for weeks, and some days he would get lost in himself, quietly thinking while instructing her. She pondered what went on inside his head, and longed to get inside him, to decipher his inner workings.  
  
Everyday he worried about the future. He pushed himself twice as hard to make up for the time he dawdled with Bulma. He owed it to himself, he thought, to be able to protect this planet, because all that he had, if anything, was on its plains. Everyday he watched Bulma, pushing aside the hate and bad memories in his heart, unconsciously allowing a spot for her inside it. Each day without him knowing it, she moved into that spot, that emptiness, little by little making it full. Some days it was hard for him to send her inside at dark because he enjoyed her presence, her aura was inviting, and because he had become to accustomed to her wide open eyes and tart, biting spirit. She made him feel…alive. He would let her stay until the air was thick with heat, and until the sky turned the deepest blue, just as he remembered it in the deepest pockets of space.  
It was on one of these nights that he watched her; to look as she tested out some of the new things he had taught her, and…just to look at her. She moved a bit clumsily, but she was very determined. She learned quickly and he knew she wouldn't stop until she had it right. He liked the little frown on her face that appeared when she was concentrating, so he just watched her for a few seconds.   
  
He let his thoughts take over, and let his memories swim to the surface. He remembered things from long ago…painful, bittersweet things. Her hair was a bit shorter than Miikari's, he mused…and it was far too light. Her body wasn't as graceful or refined…but they both had that look of fierceness in their eyes…the same determination and resolve, the same unwavering spirit…  
The things that had made him love them both…  
  
  
Her eyes were bitter as she looked up at him.   
  
She wiped the sweat and blood off of her face, and spit some out of her mouth. He panted himself, his youthful body almost past exertion.   
  
The blue training uniform issued by Frieza was torn and ragged on both of them, but they refused to stop. She stood regally, refusing to look beaten. He smirked, amused by the stubbornness, amused by her pride. She quirked a slender eyebrow.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked in her nonchalant, irritatingly cool voice. She let her striking green eyes rest on him, and her head tilted slightly.   
  
" I don't smile." He replied curtly in their own tongue, dropping the Standard speech they were required to use on Frieza's ship. Almost automatically he saw her lazy, feline smile stretch across her face. Her unhurried smile and the languorous, dreamlike way she moved always caught his eye, and drove him wild.   
  
" I bet I could make you smile…" she replied lazily, an inviting smile upon her face. Her lithe form was before him in a matter of seconds, and he felt her breath tickling his neck, her body pressed against his.  
  
The Saiyajin prince's mouth slowly twisted into a devious smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
Vegeta jerked himself from the thoughts of his past. He sighed haggardly, feeling tired and old. His past had been fiery, as had been the feelings in his heart, and the lust he had for Miikari. He had been young, he had been desperate, he had been strong…he had been Saiyajin.  
He had Miikari at the beginning of his manhood, when his instincts and hers were screaming. He had called to her and she had answered back. They were the last of their kind, and were desperate for understanding in each other.   
  
He had loved her strongly and fiercely, with every primal bit of knowledge his people had acquired while they were alive, and with his soul. Their souls had been entwined. Everything he had been was hers, because they shared a bond, the strongest binding between two hearts that a Saiyajin pair could share. It had been racy, but it had been real.  
  
The Prince shut his eyes in silent reverie. His heart constricted. He could still remember the feel of her heartbeat, the feel of her stomach… He could still remember the feeling of wonder when he had felt the tiny heartbeat of his unborn…. the life force of the child inside of her.   
  
He grit his teeth. He could remember the day that Frieza had found out…when Miikari had suddenly gotten orders to do a planet sweep. It had been far too convenient for chance, and females were the last choice for planet sweepers. It had been Frieza's workings, all out of hate, just to destroy Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta could remember everything. He remembered hate, pain, death and love. He remembered blood. He remembered her in his arms, her last breath, feeling the last bit of ki leak out from her and then from his child. He could almost hear his own screams echoing of the walls of the medical lab. Nothing left him, it all stayed, haunting the inside of his own mind.  
  
He shut his eyes, silently screaming….  
  
"Helloooo? Vegeta?" Bulma snapped her fingers in front of the prince's face. He jerked to attention, shifting his weight to his back foot when he noticed how close Bulma was to him. He looked a bit shaken, and this disturbed Bulma on some level, because she had always seen him as the pinnacle of calm.   
  
"Are you ok?" She asked, taking her hand and putting it to his forehead. It was hot and sticky with sweat.   
  
"I'm fine." Vegeta said, voice drifting to silence and eyes shifting to his surroundings nervously. He took one last glance at her before turning away and briskly walking into the gravity room. The look in his eyes was frozen in Bulma's mind. He had looked so lost and so shaken…she wondered what he had been thinking of in his head.   
  
She sighed, frustrated. She knew the way he looked at her; she saw the longing in his eyes. She knew. For a while she had tried to deny it because she was afraid, and tried to make herself believe horrible things, that he was ruthless and wasn't capable of feeling something towards her, maybe wasn't capable of feeling at all.  
  
But she knew it wasn't true.   
  
She knew she cared for him and felt things for him that she couldn't explain. She knew that sometimes, she could hear words from him, and without looking she would know that his mouth wasn't moving. She could feel where he was sometimes, too. She didn't know what it all meant, but there was no use denying that it wasn't there, whatever it was.  
  
She was about to enter her house, when she heard the door of the gravity room open, and saw Vegeta slink out. She saw him strip off the sticky training suit, and watched his form against a black sky. He turned around with an unreadable expression, saying nothing. His eyes glowed in the darkness, inviting her along, daring her to follow. He took off in a heartbeat, and she watched his fleeting shadow as he headed towards the woods. Her head swam in the summer heat, and with her heart beating fast, she took off after him.  
  
  
Okie dokie jokie smokie, faithful readers, many many apologies are due!  
  
First of all, I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. It is actually a compilation of maybe two short chapters, but hopefully this is long enough to keep you from biting me.  
  
Second of all, sorry its not funny 0.o. I really do not know what happened but it got kinda serious.  
  
Thirdly, sorry its odd…I don't really know where its going at all. I just sat down and wrote and let it happen.  
  
Anyway, any and all comments are appreciated!!  
Kuree (puppetmaster) 


	6. Training Games :

I dont know if i am going to finish this or not, but there is part of the next chapter that ive had fro a few months. Reviews appreiciated.   
  
  
Vegeta felt her following him. A growl rumbled deep within his throat. Why did she always do that? It irritated him that she could read him so well and know when to follow him, when not to, and how to push his buttons. Was he that readable? Was he getting soft?  
  
He sped up, angry that his hunches had been right. She should have never followed him. In Saiyajin rituals, it made him the prey, the weaker, the one to be forced into submission. He laughed. Right. Vegeta submit? Heh. An insane mental picture of Bulma in black leather and whips and chains briefly filled his mind. This fueled his laughter. It just didn't fit. (And besides, dominatrix Bulma is a scary thought even for the author of this story. Wouldn't that make a lovely Barbie doll though?!)  
  
He felt better, and relaxed. She knew nothing of Saiyajin rituals, mating, bonding or whatever. He had nothing to worry about.  
  
He could hear her tiny footsteps behind him, and could smell her scent in the air. The adrenaline in his veins mixed with her smell made his head full and dizzy. He would test her just a bit, have a little fun. But, as much as he tried to ignore it, the thought kept on tormenting him:   
  
Submission to a creature such as her would be like a plunge into a deep water, a race in the clouds...heaven on earth.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Her eyes darted frantically around the compound, never leaving the prince's form. He was fast beyond human capabilities to register, and the only way Bulma knew where to look was because of the brief training she had received in finding ki signatures. Not that she had needed it. She could feel where he was without his ki mark. Bulma realized how much of a stalker she sounded like and promptly sweatdropped.  
  
She watched him bound over the Capsule Corporation 10 foot tall fence, the boundary of the company's grounds. Her eyes widened. How far had she followed him? How fast had she been going? With a grunt of determination she struggled over the fence, hands burning at the jolts of electricity. Half of her hand was deadened anyway, and she didn't feel like wasting any of her energy to fly over the fence. She bit her lip, hoisted herself over the rest of the fence, and ran after the prince, who was nearing the start of a forest. She knew that technically Capsule Corporation owned this also, but her father left it alone to retain its natural, wild state. It was surrounded by a fence, but the forest was miles and miles wide. Who knew where the fence ended…  
  
She was so busy concentrating on Vegeta's back that she missed a beat in her running when he turned his head back to look at her. He saw her stumble and smirked a bit. This irritated Bulma, so she gave him the finger and darted behind a row of trees.   
  
He grinned wider with no malice, just genuine amusement. He hopped onto a massive branch of an ancient tree. The forest was gigantic and semi tropical, reminding him of the lush rainforest like vegetation on Vegetasei. Together they darted in and out of the other's eyesight, weaving paths through the thick branches and leaves. He threw his head back and laughed at it all, a rather insane laugh, Bulma thought. She quirked an eyebrow and sweatdropped as she caught sight of all the leaves and branches caught in Vegeta's hair. That, paired up with his out of character laughter made Bulma more nervous than Roshi without porn.  
  
"Eh heh heh…heh." She laughed slightly, and sped up ahead of Vegeta. "What the hell are you doing out here Bulma?" She asked herself, barely avoiding an oncoming branch. She heard Vegeta's mocking laughter behind her. She grit her teeth, wondering what he was up to. It was clear he wasn't as upset as he had been at the start of their little, "outing," and was ok now, if not a bit euphorically insane. Was this a game? A bit of fun for him? Or…a test? Bulma's face spread into a large, plotting grin, and with a burst of ki, sped up far ahead of Vegeta. 


	7. draw

Vegeta looked up sharply as Bulma darted a good deal ahead of him. He inwardly questioned this, then growled, assuming the defensive. How dare she try to best him!? He looked at her as she playfully looked back and stuck her tongue out at him, and set his mouth in a smirk. In one sudden movement, he dropped down to the forest bed, and began to run. He would beat her on the ground, just running.  
  
Bulma looked below and almost laughed. Arrogant ass, he probably thought he was still going to be faster than her. She watched as Vegeta's feet sped over the forest ground, bounding over holes, side-stepping vines and finally...tripping over a tree trunk.  
  
"AHAHAHA!" Bulma's shrill, braying laughter bounced off of the trees, and she clutched her sides, momentarily stopping in the air. Vegeta actually fell. He landed face first in a pile of leaves. She laughed insanely, knowing she would probably pay for this act of bashing his pride later on. She was so busy laughing she didn't hear him rising until..."Shit!" The distance she had put between the both of them was nearly gone, and Vegeta, newly resurrected from his dirt plunge, was nearly upon her. She laughed merrily and desperately tried to speed up, but all the laughing she was doing was slowing her. She jsut couldn't push down her enjoyment of this chaos.  
  
Vegeta pounced and was upon her. He tackled her to the ground and they rolled over a few times until Vegeta was in a straddling position on top of her. With a fury he attacked her ribs and she cackled insanely, face red. He grinned evilly, but eventually let up when she looked like she was about to bust.  
  
"Aheh...hehe..." Bulma giggled slightly. "You win..." She breathed, settling back into the grass, completely comfortable.   
"Well of course, silly onna, no less than expected." After saying that, a strange look broke out into his face. He sighed and slowly begin shifting his weight to get off of her, his contemplative bad mood beginning to creep back.  
"One begins to wonder when he'll ever get a prize." He finished.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, and not allowing herself to hesitate, kissed him. A kiss like a fleeting snowflake, the kind that melt before hugging the ground, but the kind that you dance in during the seconds you wish would last forever. She waited for his reaction, blue eyes wide and childlike, mouth parted slightly.   
  
He had caught her in the Saiyajin ritual. He had raced and dominated her. But the poor innocent creature had no idea about any of that. She didnt want him at all...this was to her was a innocent game...He would not taint her...  
  
He looked at her with the same raven eyes that had slaughtered millions.   
  
He gathered her face in his hands and brought her forehead to his lips. "You don't know what you ask of me, onna..." He whispered, and deftly she let her hand drop from his.   
  
In his head he knew he was walking away from   
what_he_wanted_most.  
  
But in her head, she thought:  
He_doesn't_want_me_at_all.   
-----------------------------------  
no my friends, this isnt the end of this story. Just thought i would post this, since people have been asking about it lately. Yes, it has been awhile, but I have been concentrating on other things in my life. Eh, didnt realize this fic was a crowd favorite, didnt think it was that great. Perhaps I will get inspiration soon. Anyway, Thank you for all of your support and your reviews. They really keep me going.  
kuree 


End file.
